The time of our lives
by kali rogers
Summary: AU high school. Darcy odia la escuela y Maria no se queda atrás. Pero entre lápices de la suerte, tormentas, enamoramientos, esguinces, fiestas, peleas y castigos las cosas no son tan malas. Solo hay que mantenerse alejado de Tony Stark. Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark".
1. Lo mejor de estar en química

**bueno, siempre había querido hacer algo cómo esto (estoy planeando una historia más grande) pero nunca se me había dado una oportunidad. Asi que aqui está mi AU, y me animé porque este fic es para el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark". Y saben que los retos son adictivos ;)  
**

 **otra cosa: nadie es mío.**

* * *

Bruce siempre ha sabido (o supuesto) que la perfección no existe, pero no hay otra palabra para llamar a lo que sucede en su vida durante quimica.

No cree en el destino, pero todo apunta a que ellos se pertenecen. Porque ¿qué es mejor que tener a Betty Ross de compañera de laboratorio?

No sólo es bonita, y no son sus ojos lo que lo cautivan. Es su mente, su determinación mientras maneja probetas, químicos y toma notas.

Él está feliz, y ella parece estarlo también. Pero Tony insiste que Maya Hansen sería mejor opción para su amigo. "No le gustas. Es muy reservada cuando está contigo."

"Tenemos un mes trabajando juntos, aparte de eso nunca habiamos hablado tanto. Aún no hay confianza."

"¡Tonterías! Yo confiaba en ti a las dos horas de conocerte."

"Teníamos 4 años. ¡Confías en cualquiera a esa edad!"

"Invitala al baile de invierno."

"Pero falta mucho."

"Tú házlo, y verás que dirá que no. 20 dólares."

* * *

Cuando entró al laboratorio, Betty ya estaba ocupando su lugar. Y aunque le encantaría demostrarle a Tony que se equivoca y le encantaría que Betty dijera que si, se siente nervioso.

Antes de acercarse a ella, dio una última ojeada a la puerta. Tony estaba ahí, diciendole con un gesto que se apurara.

"Hola Betty." Su cara debe estar palida, porque ella lo miró preocupada en seguida. Cómo si tratara de descifrar lo que le sucedía.

"Hola. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, bueno en realidad... me preguntaba si, si tú-"

Antes de continuar, se percata de que Betty se reacomodo en su silla y que una sonrisa enorme se comenzó a formar en su rostro. Se veía ansiosa.

"Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de invierno." La sonrisa se disolvió casi al instante.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánto falta para eso?" Bruce la miró asustado, parecía que se lo tragaría vivo. "¿Por qué mejor no me vayas a pasear el sábado?"

Estaba más tranquila y su voz parecía muy dulce. Al verla suspiró aliviado. "Si, saldremos el sábado." Le contestó mientras para sus adentros se prometía no volver a hacerle caso a Tony.

"¿A dónde me llevarás?"

"De eso no te preocupes, soy 20 dólares más rico."


	2. Cantando bajo la lluvia

Era la tormenta más grande en la historia de la ciudad, pero Darcy pensaba que los medios amarillistas exageraban la situación. Pero eso no detuvo a su amiga Jane de llevar toda clase de aparatos a la escuela. Y eso no impidió que saliera a mojarse.

Se les prohibió a los estudiantes arriesgarse, pero Jane nunca se daba por vencida.

Salió al patio y corrio con dos de sus aparatos hacia dónde había caído el último rayo, con Darcy detrás de ella. Tal vez los medios tenían razón, la lluvia estaba fuerte.

"¡Detente! ¡Nos castigarán!"

Jane no vió que se dirigía directo a un charco de lodo, tropezó y cayó de lleno en él, embarrandose completamente.

Cuando Darcy la alcanzó estaba muy enojada. "No voy a poder medir la-"

"¡Cállate! Párate y vámonos."

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le dolía mucho. "Mi pie Darcy..."

"¡Te odio! ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude si traigo tus cosas?"

De entre la cortina de agua, alguien salió de la escuela y corrió hacia ellas.

Thor Odinson se inclinó hacia Jane. "¿Estás bien?" Jane lo miró extupefacta.

"Hola bombón." Los dos voltearon hacia Darcy al escuchar su murmullo. "Thor, quise decir Thor."

"Estoy bien, pero creo que me lastimé el tobillo." Inmediatamente tomó su pie y comenzó a moverlo para checar que tan mal estaba.

"Debe ser un esguince. Pero estarás bien. Ahora sujetate de mi cuello." Thor la levanto como si no pesara más que una pluma. Darcy recogió sus cosas y camino con ellos.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo a la enfermería, todos los miraban extrañados. "Te voy a llenar de lodo." Thor la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Descuida, hoy tengo práctica y esta lluvia no detendrá al entrenador Garrett. Voy a terminar igual o más sucio."

Cuando llegó a la enfermería la recostó en la camilla y en cuánto la enfermera se hizó cargo de ella, él se retiró y eso fue todo.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Jane pensó en agradecerle. Pero Thor nunca estaba solo, siempre con sus amigos y se sentía ridicula de llegar con su bota y muletas.

El día que pudo caminar sin eso, salió a pasear durante una lluvia. No para hacer tonterías cientificas como decía Darcy, sino para disfrutar el clima. Regresaba a su casa empapada, cuando una camioneta se acercó hacia ella.

"Siempre te veo cuando llueve."

"Me gusta el agua."

"¿Te llevo?"

* * *

Durante el periodo en que siguió lloviendo, Loki noto que su fastidioso hermano encontraba cualquier excusa para salir en el auto. El problema era que siempre que regresaba, el asiento de copiloto estaba mojado.

Cuando comenzó la canicula, Jane dejo de salir. Y fue entonces que Thor se animó a invitarla a salir.

Claro que si decía que no (porque eso le habia dicho Tony. "Es muy nerd para ti.") estaba dispuesto a invocar a Tlalóc o a quién fuera necesario para verla.

(Jane dijo que si)


	3. Amuletos

Muchas personas creen que la suerte depende de algunas cosas. Cosas que usamos o tenemos y que pueden atraerla, ya sea buena o mala.

Janet no era supersticiosa, pero la evidencia era clara. Su papá le había regalado un lápiz de colores, que era hermoso. El pirmer día que pasó con él consiguió una prórroga individual en un trabajo, pasó 3 exámenes para los que no estaba preparada, obtuvo la última rebanada de pastel en la cafetería y supero a Tony en un mini concurso de ecuaciones en el salón, ganando unos puntos extra para sus tareas.

Janet nunca se separaba de us lápiz, pero no era egoísta. Un día se dió aviso de que habría salida temprano, asi que varios estudiantes decidieron no llevar muchas cosas consigo. En matemáticas fue necesario usar lápiz y cómo Janet era de las pocas que traía varios, se vió obligada a prestarlos a Steve, Darcy, Sharon y Betty.

Sólo le quedaba su lápiz de la suerte y una pluma...Con la suerte de su lado sabía que no se equivocaría así que se decidió a usar su pluma.

Luego llegó Hank Pym, él no traía con que escribir. Es bien sabido que las cosas prestadas rara vez regresan, pero Jane sufriría todo el día si no hacía algo por él.

Al final de la clase, Hank tenía todos los problemas correctos (hasta él estaba sorprendido) y Janet tenía todos equivocados.

Lo trató de alcanzar, pero viernes con salida temprano, era obvio que había escapado antes de que cualquiera lo pudiera ver.

Durante el fin de semana, Janet lo pasó mal. Su computadora explotó y sus papás la castigaron por romper un jarrón de la manera más estúpida (dejó la ventana abierta, la cortina se movió con el aire lanzándolo al piso y culpandola a ella).

Cuando salió con Virginia las pescó un aguacero, y el domingo estuvieron a punto de atropellarla 2 veces.

El colmo fue el lunes, el perro se comió su tarea, la secadora casi le arranca dos mechones de su cabeza, y cuando la tierra le entró a los ojos había olvidado que se había puesto delineador.

-Quiero mi lápiz.

Hank estaba rodeado de chicas hablando de como había conseguido un auto deportivo por capricho de su padre, 100 dólares que había encontrado en la escuela esa semana y sus otros triunfos de ese fin de semana.

-¿Cuál lápiz?

-El que te presté el viernes.

Hank abrió su mochila dispuesto a entregarlo, y si era la situación, en serio no sabia lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Toma.

En cuánto Janet lo sujetó en sus manos, sonrió y la pesadilla de Hank comenzó.

El director Pierce salió de su oficina visiblemente enojado.

-¡Pym!

Las chicas huyeron y el terror invadió a Hank.

-Alguien robó del fondo de ahorro para la graduación. Dime ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?

-¡Se lo juró director, no es lo que cree!

* * *

Fue castigado a pasar 3 semanas en detención, alguien asaltó su locker, Steve lo golpeó con el balón accidentalmente, el autobus escolar trató de matarlo y su auto nuevo tenia dos llantas ponchadas.

-Creo que deberías averiguar quién te hizo mal de ojo.

Eso le aconsejó Tony Stark, genio de la escuela y al parecer supersticioso sin remedio.

-Tony, no creo en eso. No es ciencia.

-Pues no, pero de alguna manera esas cosas gobiernan el cosmos.

-Hablas como Strange y mira que él hace mucho honor a su apellido.

-Cállate Hank, pero sigue mi consejo. Recuerda alguna cosa que no fuera normal el día de hoy...a parte de todo lo que te sucedió.

Una persona surgió en su mente.

 _Janet, Janet Van Dyne._

* * *

Al día siguiente Janet se sorprendió de encontrar a Hank Pym delante de ella. Sin cejas.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué te paso?

-La estufa explotó cuando intentaba hacer un desayuno. Estoy harto de esto, asi que más vale que me des ese maldito lápiz.

-¿Estás loco? Mi vida se derrumbó cuando te lo presté, además es MIO y no tienes porque reclamar eso.

Hank se abalanzó sobre ella y se lo arrebató en el momento en que la maestra entraba al salon.

-Janet, el director quiere verte ahora...

Al escucharla, se asustó y le quito el lápiz a Hank.

-...quiere que seas la nueva jurado en el concurso de ciencias.

Janet le enseñó la lengua a su contrincante y se retiró. 5 minutos después, Hank fue castigado por haber interrumpido la lectura con un estornudo.

* * *

-Piensalo bien, la mala o buena suerte no existe.

Por fin alguien razonable, pero Hank no queria la racionalidad de Steve, él quería que alguien le quitara el maldito lápiz a Janet.

-¿Y cómo explicas esto?- preguntó señalandole las cejas desaparecidas.

-Bueno, tal vez el destino quiere que estés con Janet.

* * *

La siguió todo el día, sin importar que su mala suerte a veces la alejara de ella. Al segundo día de persecusión y durante un cambio de clases, Janet reventó.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No, seguiré aquí hasta que me des ese estupido pedazo de madera y carbón.- Algo atrajo su atención al ver que el lápiz estaba en su oreja.

-¿Eres supersticioso?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me lo das?

Janet se indignó cuando lo escuchó. -¡Ese es mi problema!

Hank no lo dudó más y le quitó el preciado objeto de la oreja, pero Janet fue rápida y ambos comenzaron a forcejear. El timbre sonó y los demás estudiantes se fueron dejandolos pelear. De pronto un ruido se escuchó y los dos calleron al suelo con una mitad del lápiz cada quién.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-Es tu culpa, si no fueas tan obstinada no habría pasado esto.

En ese instante, el director salió de su oficina y los miro exasperado. -¿No deberían estar en clase?

Al no obtener respuesta les hizó un gesto para que entraran a su oficina. Una vez adentro, tomó su lugar en la enorme silla de piel y los observó en silencio.

-Ya le había pedido a Janet que fuera jurado en el concurso de ciencias, y me parece que no debería estar sola. ¿Qué dices Hank? ¿quisieras ser su compañero? Ambos obtendrían puntos sobre su promedio.

No los necesitaba en realidad, pero el puro reconocimiento era bueno.

Cuando salieron Janet suspiró aliviada. -No fue tan malo como creí.

-No ¿sabes? creo que dejo de creer en eso de la mala suerte. ¡Es solo un lápiz!

-Tienes razón Hank.

-Ya se que haremos, te invito un helado y platicamos sobre que fue lo peor que pasó cuando teníamos mala suerte.

Janet soltó una risita. -Me parece perfecto.- Antes de irse lanzó ambas mitades del lápiz al piso.

* * *

Unos minutos después Darcy caminaba al baño cuando encontró los dos pedazos. -¿No es el de Janet?

Cuando los unió, una puerta se abrió atrás de ella. Era Jane. -¡Darcy! ¡Ven pronto!

-Pero iba al baño.

-¡Eso no importará cuando sepas que sacaste 96 en tu tarea!


	4. El Salón de la Fama

**aqui va un poco de clintasha, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews :) los quiero a todos :D**

* * *

Ella nunca perdía apuestas, sin embargo ahí estaba. Incluso Maria que era la que había ganado, le había propuesto cambiar los términos para que Natasha no llevara la mala parte de todo. Pero la pelirroja era de palabra firme y se sometió. El castigo: saltarse una clase y pasarla en el baño de hombres.

Y ahí estaba Natasha, sentada en uno de los inodoros con las piernas subidas y la puerta cerrada. Luego comenzó a leer los mensajes. _Tony Stark es el mejor._ No era necesario ser un genio para saber quién lo había hecho.

Luego estaba la contestación. _¿Mejor siendo un idiota?_ y la discusión seguía después de eso.

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para finalizar su sentencia, la puerta del baño se abrió. Alguien habia entrado.

-Ok. Ya estoy aquí.- Esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía de quién.

-¡Claro que no! No, no hay nadie.- Natasha se mantuvo en silencio cuando escuchó que se agachaba para buscar algún par de pies en el baño. Al parecer hablaba por telefono.

-Nadie sabrá que fui yo, entre tantos rayones será dificil distinguir mi letra.

Lo que más la intrigaba era su voz, estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes, pero era tan dificil pensar en silencio...

-¡Sam! ¡Cómo si el director viniera a leer mensajes en el baño!

Sam, Sam Wilson. El sujeto debía ser su amigo, asi que eso descartaba a varios de los estudiantes.

-Sólo pondré que es linda.- Natasha no disfrutaba del chisme, pero después de tantos minutos aburrida, saber que escribiría un amigo de Sam sobre la chica que le gustaba era interesante.

-Ya, esta hecho...¿Quieres saber que puse? ¿ Por qué no vienes a leerlo?- Natasha aguzó el oido, ella si quería saber que había escrito.

-De acuerdo... puse: _Natasha Romanoff es linda._

Por poco se cae de la taza cuando escuchó eso, la ira la empezó a invadir y poco falto para que saliera de dónde estaba y golpeara a ese idiota. Pero lo último que necesitaba era un escándalo en el baño de hombres.

-Si, los chicos se volverán locos. Les diré que vengan a verlo.- El sujeto colgó y salió del baño.

En cuánto estuvo fuera de alcance, Natasha salió de su escondite y busco el graffiti del estudiante. Para su sorpresa, en una esquina escondida había una clase de regadera con una puerta. La regadera no servía y detrás de la puerta encontró algo interesante.

En ella había toda clase de escrituras con nombres de las chicas de la escuela, y el muro ostentaba cómo título: El Salón de la Fama.

Ahí estaban sus amigas: Pepper y Darcy, aunque la pelirroja tenía más criticas positivas que Lewis. Maria tenia muy malas opiniones, en esepcial por su actitud desdeñosa hacia los chicos.

Luego estaban Bobbi, May, Jessica Jones (con la misma calificación de Maria), Wanda y muchas más.

Después vió su nombre. Ella no era linda. Y temía que eso fuera a creer toda la testosterona de la escuela. Mataría al que la había arruinado de esa manera...primero lo haría borrar la blasfemia. Le tomó una foto para identificar la letra y salió del baño.

* * *

-¿Qué es el Salón de la Fama?- Al escucharla, Steve dejó de guardar libros de su locker y la miró aterrado y sonrojado.

Luego comenzó a susurrar. -¿Cómo sabes de eso? Ninguna mujer debe saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las bonitas estaríamos halagadas y las feas los matarían?

-Algo así.

-¿A quién pusiste tu?

-¡Que te importa!.- Su amigo era el peor mentiroso en la historia del universo.

-Vaya, el correcto señorito Rogers hace pintas en el baño.

-¿Acaso esto es porque alguien puso que eres linda?- Natasha palideció haciendo que su amigo sonriera y disfrutara la victoria.

-¿Ya lo leíste?- Steve asintió sonriendo y cerró su locker.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizó?

-Aunque supiera no te diría, ni siquiera aunque me amenazarás y eso que sé de lo que eres capaz. Tenemos una especie de pacto de caballeros.

-¿Caballeros? Catalogan a chicas por bellas y feas y luego deciden quién es mejor besadora. ¿Eso es caballerosidad?

-Nat, no te diré.

-Entonces te acusaré con el director, a todos ustedes.

-¿Que hacías en el baño en primer lugar?- Natasha le arqueó la ceja.

-De acuerdo.

Al escucharlo sacó su telefono y le mostró la foto.

-No sé de quién es...Parece la de Bucky.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, él cree que eres linda, pero es la clase de chico que si le gusta alguien va directamente por ella y no la pone en una estupida pared que prácticamente le dice a todos con quién deberían salir.

-Dime que esa no fue la razón por la que invitaste a Sharon la otra vez, esa semana tuvo más vida social que en toda su existencia.

-Sólo te diré que Bucky no es tu admirador.

* * *

Steve tenía razón, la pared les decía a todos a quién debían invitar a salir para ser felices, fue así que en menos de 1 hora ya había recibido 8 invitaciones. Y todas las había contestado de la misma manera: con una mirada amenazadora y sarcasmo puro (entre otras artimañas que Jessica le había hecho favor de enseñarle).

Y le tocaba geografía, dónde sólo habían 2 chicas y ella. Tenía el cuadro planeado, todos se avalanzarían encima como zombies, solo esperaba que su compañero de banco, Clint Barton, no fuera cómo ellos.

Cuando se sentó, él le sonrió. No hablaban mucho, pero había respeto, aunque demasiada informalidad por parte de él, ya que siempre le decía Nat sin su permiso (algo que Steve tardó 3 años y 5 patadas en obtener). No se veía nervioso, ni emocionado cómo los que la invitaban a salir. Sólo era Clint siendo Clint.

-Hola Nat.- No contestó, porque había algo raro en la voz de él...

-¿Hiciste la tarea?- Al escucharlo lo miró pasmada, mientras sus sospechas comenzaban a solidificarse en su mente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hiciste la tarea?- Clint repitió la pregunta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Natasha asintió y la maestra entró al salón. Lo primero que hizó fue pedir que sacaran sus libretas. Todos obedecieron y la pelirroja sacó su celular para aprovechar el momento y terminar sus sospechas sobre Clint.

A su izquierda, revisó de reojo la de Bucky. Steve tenía mucha razón (eso no le gustaba), porque la letra de la imagen se parecía mucho a la de Bucky.

Pero a la derecha, algo la sorprendió aún más. La de Clint y Barnes tenían mucho en común, pero no quedó duda alguna de la realidad: la escritura del baño era de su compañero.

-¡Clinton Francis Barton!- El salón entero e incluso la maestra guardó silencio al escucharla.

-¡Fuiste tú!- Natasha se paró mirándolo muy enojada.

-¿Yo qué?- Clint no pudo repliar más porque ella lo lanzó al piso de un puñetazo.

* * *

Una vez en detención, el director Pierce los hizó sentarse juntos, mientras el subdirector Fury sería quién los vigilaría.

Natasha sostenía hielo en su labio partido, y Clint en su ojo morado mientras la nariz le sangraba.

Cuando pudieron verse sin odio, Clint decidió disculparse. -Lamento haberte golpeado.

Natasha lo miró más calmada. -Descuida, sólo te defendías y no debí haberte mordido en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-¿Lo del baño? Yo estaba ahí.

-¿Qué hacías en el baño?- Natasha abrió su boca pero él la interrumpió -no quiero saber.

-¿Por qué Clint? ¿Por qué escribiste mi nombre ahí? No soy linda, lo último que quiero en mi vida son idiotas descerebrados con testosterona invitandome a salir.

-Exacto..- Clint suspiró hondo -¿recuerdas aquélla fiesta del cumpleaños 16 de Tony y que bailamos en su casa?

Natasha lo observó confundida sin saber que decir. Ni siquiera recordaba haber ido. -No.

-¡Por Dios Nat! Te burlaste de mí en frente de todos y me lanzaste ponche en la cara.

-Esa era yo ebria, no quise hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

-¡Porque me gustabas! Ya, lo dije.- Natasha se quedó pasmada, en serio esperaba todo, menos eso.

-Y los chicos lo sabían, se burlaron de mí por semanas. Así que planeé la venganza perfecta, espere mucho para esto. ¿Recuerdas cuando andaba con Bobbi?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. -Cómo sea, el punto es que perdí una apuesta por esa época y me vi obligado a escribir en su nombre en el Salón de la Fama. Fue una pésima idea, porque todos empezaron a asediarla y me dejó por alguien más en menos de una semana. Así que pensé: esa cosa es efectiva, demoslé un buen uso. Y ya.

-¿Y has tenido esto contenido todo este tiempo?

-No soy tan rencoroso cómo crees. Además si eres linda, no es el momento para decirlo pero si lo eres. Sé apreciar a una mujer que sabe pelear.

-Y en cierta manera quiero agradecerte por golpearme y jalarme el pelo. En mi clase de karate nadie se atreve a hacerme algo porque soy niña. Sólo no lo hagas si yo no lo hago primero.

-Bien.

Después de unos minutos, Natasha volteó a verlo. -¿Aún te gusto?


	5. El mejor del equipo

Le gustaba. Era estúpido y raro en ella, pero era cierto. Y tener un padre abusivo no ayudaba mucho porque toda la autoestima que Potts levantaba en ella se iba al caño cuando llegaba a casa, cuando pensaba que nunca podría estar cerca de alguien cómo Steve Rogers.

Todo empeoro con la clase de educación física, al maestro Garrett se le ocurrió jugar quemados y el espiritu competitivo de Maria se encendió repentinamente.

En menos de 10 minutos tenía a la mitad del grupo fuera del juego. Y luego hizó algo que consideró el peor error de toda su vida. Lanzó la pelota a los pies de Steve mientras él corría haciendo que tropezara y se doblara el tobillo.

Steve Rogers, el capitán del equipo de futbol, el atleta adorado del director y del entrenador Garrett, el más querido de la escuela con un tobillo esguinceado gracias a la chica más odiada de la escuela (sin contar a Jessica, Melinda y otras tantas).

-Bien hecho Hill. ¡Acabas de arruinar toda la temporada!.- Tony ni siquiera iba a los partidos a ver, sólo le importaban las porristas. Maria rodó los ojos al escucharlo, pero cuando miró al entrenador notó que el asunto era en serio. Steve se mantenía en el piso, hasta que Sam y Bucky lo levantaron e hicieron que se apoyara en sus hombros.

-Lo siento... yo...

-Guarda tus comentarios para luego. ¡Todos, la clase ha terminado! Barnes, Wilson, llevenlo a enfermería y yo los alcanzó luego.

El gimansio se vació y Maria sentia cómo se ponía roja mientras deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Garrett se acercó a ella. -Estoy enojado, no te mentiré, pero no puedo decir que sea tu culpa Hill. Ahora, trata de recuperar tu vida.

En cuanto se fue, Darcy se encaminó a ella. -La regaste en serio.

-¿Crees que necesito escucharlo de ti? Yo sé lo que hice.

* * *

Durante el receso, Maria no tocó ni una miserable migaja de su comida, y Virginia Potts la miró consternada. -Ncesitas comer algo, en matemáticas no funcionarán tus neuronas.

-No importa, arruine mi vida, al equipo y a la escuela. La academia AIM limpiará el suelo con nosotros el jueves.

-No lo hará, y aunque así fuera, el equipo no depende de un sólo jugador. Por eso es un equipo. Estoy segura que en Historia verás a Steve completamente curado, finalmente te hablará y te llevará al- la pelirroja se vió interrumpida por Maria.

-Oye, sólo quiero que la gente no me odié, no estoy buscando novio.

-Aún así verás que _todo_ saldrá bien.- En ese instante Natasha y Jane llegaron con su comida.

-¿Ya escucharon? Mandaron a Steve a su casa, al parecer esta tan inflamado que tendrán que operarlo.- Virginia miró a sus amigas alarmadas y con un gesto señalo a Maria.- Oh, no es nada grave. ¿Verdad Janet?

-No.- Maria suspiró hondo y embarró la cabeza en el sandwich, no le importaba llenarse de pan y mayonesa.

* * *

Disculparse era lo menos que podía hacer. Asi que le pidió su dirección a Bucky. Al principio no quiso, aunque no era nada que un buen puñetazo no arreglará, solo trataba de ser linda, pero hay gente que quiere ver el mundo arder.

Cuando llegó toco el timbre y una mujer abrió. Maria le sonrió con el ramillete de flores en sus manos que tenía gerberas y acacias amarillas. -¿Si?

-Busco a Steve Rogers ¿vive aquí?.- La mujer asintió.

-Aquí es, pero cariño...él es alergico a las gerberas.

Maria miró su ramo, quitó las flores y las lanzó al piso. -¿Se ve bien?

La madre de Steve contuvó una risita y la dejo pasar. -¿Y tú eres?

-Maria Hill...yo-

-Fuiste la que lo tumbó ¿cierto?- Al escucharla bajó la mirada.

-Si, algo así. Venía disculparme.

-De acuerdo, dame las flores, las pondré en un jarrón.- Mientras las acomodaba la señora Rogers sonrió. -Mi esposo me daba estás flores antes de ser mi novio. ¿Sabes que significan?- Maria negó con la cabeza. -Significan _amor secreto._

Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó a más no poder. -No tenía...idea.

-Descuida, no estoy tratando de avergonzarte. Steve se sentía my apenado por lo que paso, dijo que la escuela te culpa de todo. Le diré que estás aquí, será mejor si hablas con él.

-No, mejor solo... sólo dígale de las flores.

-¿No fue a eso a lo que viniste?

Unos minutos después, Maria era escoltada a su cuarto.

-Qué gusto me da verte.- Steve le sonrió ampliamente y su madre cerró su puerta. -Lamento que mi cuarto esté tan...así, pero no sabía que vendrías.

-No te preocupes, el mio está peor. ¿Qué dijeron de tu tobillo?

-Nada malo, solo un esguince, estaré unos días en reposo y me recetaron una crema para ver si se recupera más rápido.

Maria suspiró hondo. -Entonces ¿no tienen que operarlo?

-¿Operar? ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

-Claro, rumores de la escuela. Escucha yo, venía a disculparme, asi que: lo siento. Segundo, trajé unas flores y descubrí que eres alergico a las gerberas asi que las tiré, perdón por no preguntar antes. Pero las acacias fueron un éxito porque al parecer le gustan a tu madre, pero yo no sabía que las flores tienen un significado oculto, entonces te trajé unas que significan amor secreto, lo cual no es del todo cierto. Creo que ya dije lo que tenía que decir, incluso hasta más, me retiro.

Cuando dió media vuelta Steve la llamó. -¿Sabes que no es tu culpa verdad?

-Pero el partido...

-Maria, yo no juego sólo. Hay alguien preparado para suplir mi lugar y harán uso de eso. No tienen porque culparte a tí. No creo que estuvieras planeando arruinar al equipo cuando lanzaste la pelota ¿o me equivocó?

Eso la hizó sonreír. Natasha tenía razón, su amigo era lindo. Lo que le recordaba ¿por qué no le había dicho a su amiga que los presentara antes? se hubieran evitado el teatrito del accidente.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora que si quieres remediar algo ¿te gustaría venir a hacer la tarea conmigo?- Maria sopesó sus opciones: pasar el día en casa sola y comer con su padre molesto o hacer la tarea en compañia de alguien lindo.

La respuesta que buscaba Rogers la obtuvo cuando Maria se sentó al pie de su cama y comenzó a sacar sus libros. -Comencemos con Historia.

* * *

El jueves, Jane y Betty obligaron a Maria a asistir al partido. El primero de la temporada, contra los más grandes enemigos, las HYDRAS del Instituto AIM. Aparte de que sus defensas eran aterradores, a las chicas les disgustaba el color amarillo del uniforme de las porristas.

-No quiero ver esta matanza Betty.

-¿Matanza? Todo saldrá bien.

-Pero recuerda lo que dijo tu querido Bruce, las estadisticas muestran que los partidos que hemos perdido han sido cuando Steve no juega.- Betty le dió un codazo a Jane para que se callara.

Para el segundo cuarto, el equipo iba perdiendo 14 contra 0.

Maria se hartó, si quería solucionar algo lo haría en ese momento. Se paró de su asiento y bajó a los vestidores. Cuando entró una serie de chiflidos se escucharon en el lugar, pero se terminaron cuando abofeteo a uno de ellos.

Garrett la miró serio. -No deberías estar aquí.

-Yo puedo hacer algo para detener esto, solo déme un uniforme.

-Las chicas no juegan.

-Al contrario, estuve leyendo las reglas de la liga, no hay nada explicitamente que diga que no puedo jugar. -Después de hacer una rápida comprobación, el entrenador puso una última excusa.

-No sabes jugar.

-Le diré algo entrenador, si hubiera equipo de chicas yo sería la capitana. Además ¿que tiene que perder? Vamos por los suelos de todos modos.

Cuando comenzó el siguiente cuarto, hubó una conmoción en el campo. -¿Dónde está Maria? Le encantaría ver cómo esos entrenadores están peleando con el árbitro y un jugador en medio.

Betty sintió un escalofrió cuando la vió la playera de ese jugador. -Jane ¿si Steve está lastimado, por qué esa persona trae su apellido y número?

-Es muy pequeño para ser Steve.

El entrenador de AIM aceptó que Maria jugara, despues de todo ¿qué tan dificil sería ganarle a un equipo perdedor, sin su jugador estrella y una chica en el equipo?

Lamentablemente para él, perdió 31 a 14

* * *

-Escuché que eres la nueva estrella del equipo.

Maria levantó la mirada de su libreta, mientras Steve le sonreía.

-Si, pero los equipos de la liga ya demandaron que me quiten, asi que probablemente haya jugado mi primer y ultimo juego. ¿No es triste?

-Si, porque vi un video, y eres buena. Aunque podrías aprender un poco de mí.- Maria sonrió y se comenzó a sonrojar.

-Aún así apreció que hayas salvado a todos. Me gustaría jugar contigo.

-Bueno, cuando te recuperes tal vez puedas.

-¿Te soy sincero? odio el futbol.- Al escuchar su confesión, lo miró impactada y con la boca abierta

-¿Tu qué? ¿Cómo puedes odiarlo? Es de las mejores cosas que hay.

-Tal vez me equivoqué de chica, normalmente una me apoyaría.

-Natasha no lo haría, ella te daría un puñetazo. Y yo también, pero no lo hago porque estás herido.

-No lo entiendes, mi papá quiere que sea jugador profesional. Si me gusta el futbol pero solo verlo. Mi sueño es dedicarme al arte.- Eso la dejo más atónita.

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Sólo porque dibujo bien?- Maria lo miró avergonzada.

-Lo siento, tu me dices esto en confianza y no te estoy apoyando.

-Descuida. Todos lo hacen, excepto Bucky. Aunque sé que en el fondo se está burlando.

-¿Podrías enseñarme que has hecho?- Steve no espero más preguntas y saco su cuaderno de dibujo. Le enseñó un montón de retratos de su familia, paisajes, flores, montañas, edificios y todo lo que su imaginación podía crear incluyendo dragones y castillos. Todos con tanto detalle, que Maria estaba segura de no haber visto algo más hermoso.

-Eres talentoso.

-Podría dibujarte.

-¿Yo? No, para nada. Imagina este horrible perfil en tu cuaderno.

-¿Por que no dejas que yo decida eso?

* * *

-Wow, esto es hermoso.- Darcy observaba sorprendida el dibujo que Maria le había mostrado.

-Incluso me hace creer que en serio eres linda.- Maria dejo su cara de ensueño y la miró enojada arrebatandole el dibujo.

-Pero mírate, tan distraída y tan enamorada. Puedo oler la miel saliendo de tu boca cuando hablas.

-Cállate Darcy.

Pero era cierto, le preguntaban quién era Cervantes y Maria contestaba que era el que había desarrollado el teorema de Pitagoras. Le preguntaban dos más dos y decía 6, le preguntaban por la tarea y decía que no tenía hambre.

Y Steve no andaba tan bien cómo creía, su mamá le preguntaba si quería agua y él contestaba que no tenia sueño. Cuando Natasha fue a visitarlo notó que él tarareaba canciones románticas (algo que NUNCA hacía). Si, ambos estaban mal.

* * *

Al final de la semana, Maria fue a hacer la tarea con él cómo acostumbraba. -Vuelvo el lunes.

Al escucharlo presionó fuerte el lápiz y al punta se rompió. -¿Ah si?

-Si, en la mañana fui al doctor, y al parecer estoy mejor. Así que ya no tendrás que venir a ayudarme con los apuntes.

Maria bajó la mirada seria. -Fueron unos buenos días, Steve.

-Si, pero...eso no significa que no volvamos a hablar ¿verdad?

-Fuera de esta semana nunca habíamos hablado tanto ¿qué lo hace diferente ahora?

-Qué te conozco más, y que no había notado que tienes ojos azules. Podría verlos todo el día.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dió un pellizco en su brazo.- ¿Qué haces?- Steve la miró consternado.

-Reviso que no me haya quedado dormida.- Steve se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro en sus manso y la besó.

En ese instante Natasha entró a la habitación, pero ellos no la notaron. Asi que cerró la puerta de nuevo y se alejó lentamente.

Dos horas más tarde, Maria recibió varios mensajes de sus amigas preguntando si ya andaba con él.

-Nat te juró que...

-Alegráte Hill, tienes novio.

* * *

 **Si, como lo habrán notado tengo una leve obsesión por steve/maria. No sé porque pero me encantan :)  
**

 **anyway, aquí termina todo, no hice de Pepper porque...pues el tiempo se me vino encima pero tal vez en el futuro haga, solo diganme si les gustaría leerlo**

 **gracias por seguirme, dejar review y asi, los quiero :)**


	6. Cómo ganar a una Potts en 10 días

**agradezco su cariño y reviews :) fangirleo cuando leo reviews...bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos...dejaré eso para Civil War.  
**

 **disfruten** _(y no, Marvel no es de mi propiedad lamentablemente)_

* * *

 _Día 1_

Ella era buena. Era amable, linda y uno de los mejores promedios. Eso era lo que consolaba a Virginia Potts durante su castigo de una hora en detención, y era lo que la consolaría por los diez siguientes días de su condena.

Y todo por culpa de Darcy, porque su amiga estaba segura de que Amora y el resto de las populares eran pequeños demonios. En cierta manera tenía la razón pero eso no justificaba que llenara con sal sus lockers. Virginia solo había estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Al menos Darcy también estaba castigada, solo que ella cumplía su condena en la mañana antes de clases y Potts la cumplía después de su jornada estudiantil (por alguna extraña razón el director no las quería juntas...)

Sólo eran Logan, Tony, el profesor a cargo y ella cuando comenzó su castigo. Y en cuánto se quedaron solos, Tony se acercó al banco junto a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, Virginia Potts en detención. Ahora lo he visto todo.- La voz de Tony sonaba cómo una sorpresa fingida.

Pero ella lo ignoró, porque lo unico que necesitaba para hundirse más era que la vieran platicando con Tony Stark. (Algo que nadie sabría si no se asomaban por la ventana de detención.)

-Seremos compañeros por 10 días, al menos dime hola.

Tony suspiró decepcionado, vaya que sabía mantenerse en silencio. Entonces comenzó a observarla fijamente notando un pequeño pero encantador detalle en su persona.

-¿Tienes otro nombre aparte de Virginia?

Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, porque ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? nadie le preguntaba eso. Ni siquiera ella se preguntaba si su mamá había pensado en otro nombre para su hija mayor.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque no me gusta.- Virginia miró a Tony muy fastidiada.

-Pues eso no me importa, asi se llamaba mi abuela y a mí me gusta mucho.

-Pepper.

-¿Qué?

Tony sonrió y empezó a decir 'Pepper' en diferentes expresiones, saludos, tonos y colores.

-Te diré Pepper.

-¿Por qué insistes en destruir mi identidad?

-No la destruyo, la afirmo. Dime ¿cuántas pelirrojas pecosas hay en está escuela?

-Sólo yo.

-Pero ¿cuántas Virginias hay?

-Hay...cómo cinco.

-Exacto, te diré Pepper por tus pecas y así cada vez que diga eso todo mundo sabrá que me refiero a la única e inigualable Virginia Potts.

Eso la hizó sonreír. -Bien, así está mejor Pep. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

* * *

 _Día 3  
_

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo mejor se llevaban. La palabra Pepper era un código secreto entre ellos. Pero un código que sólo usaban cuando estaban en detención...

Para los demás ella seguía siendo Virginia.

* * *

 _Día 4  
_

El día 4, y la casi mitad de su castigo, tocó en viernes. Afuera estaban Maria y las demás esperando que ella terminará con su responsabilidad. Y la hora de detención se hizó más larga porque el maestro no salió cómo de costumbre.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las pláticas de Tony eran lo que la ayudaba a soportar su horrible destino.

Cuando todavía faltaban 40 minutos un papelito botó en su cabello. Luego otro, y otros dos después de ese. Finalmente uno aterrizó en su banco y fue cuando leyó el mensaje. _Estoy aburrido, deberíamos evadir a ese maestro._

La pelirroja ignoró el mensaje, pero no pudó más cuando otros 4 papelitos cayeron en su banco. _Pepper ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?_

Pepper volteó hacia el banco de Tony y le rogó con la mirada que no le mandará más papelitos (sobre todo si estaban babeados)

* * *

 _Día 6_

El día cinco no se acercó a platicar cómo de costumbre. Y se veía inseguro. Pero el día seis platicó con ella en todas las clases que estaban juntos e incluso la saludó cuando se toparon por un pasillo mientras Pepper caminaba con Maria y Janet.

-¿Porqué te dice Pepper?

-Es mi...apodo.

Janet sonrió emocionada. -¡Tienes apodo! ¿Podemos usarlo también?

Al principio no le pareció bien, pero aceptó. En menos de 30 minutos la mitad de la escuela le decía Pepper.

-Hola Pepper. ¿Qué cuentas Pepper? ¿Puedo decirte Pep? Necesito que hagas mi tarea Pep. ¿Vamos al cine cuando acabes Pepper?

-¡Darcy! Vuelves a molestarme con eso y te juró que no te ayudaré con nada.

* * *

 _Día 7  
_

-Y el perro le dice al caballo: ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Todos en la mesa soltaron una carcajada, excepto Tony.

-Oigan ¿oyen eso?- Clint captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tony levantando la cabeza distraído.

-Exacto. Tony, no has dicho absolutamente nada hoy. Ni que eres superior a nosotros ni el nombre de una chica.

-Tiene razón ¿acaso te torturan en detención?

-No es nada Pym. Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar hoy.

-¿Estás enfermo?- Tony rodó los ojos al escuchar a Sam.

-¡No! ¿Acaso creen que porque no abrí la boca estoy mal? Deberían estar felices, siempre se quejan de que no me callo nunca.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero extrañamos tus comentarios.- Bruce y Thor asintieron en total acuerdo con Steve.

-No es nada.

-¿En serio?

-Vuelven a insistir y les volveré a contar la historia de mi nacimiento versión gráfica.- Nadie volvió a cuestionar a Tony.

* * *

Antes de detención se suponía que platicaría con sus amigos. Pero Tony no llegó. Así que Steve y Clint fueron los comisionados para investigar. Mientras observaban detrás del muro notaron algo diferente en Tony, estaba nervioso. El chico más pretencioso, presumido y seguro de sí mismo estaba impaciente caminando de lado a lado frente a la puerta de detención. Luego llegó Pepper.

-Hola. Te traje algo.- Tony abrió su mochila y sacó una revista científica.

-¿Tengo cara de genio?

-Siempre sacas 10.

-Bueno, me gusta lo suficiente cómo para pasar la materia, pero solo eso.

-¿Pasar con 10? Que perfeccionista. ¿Qué te parece esto?- Tony le mostró un libro de sapos y otros anfibios- Bruce dice que a Betty le gustan estás cosas y cómo tu eres su amiga creí que también te gustarían.

Pepper negó con la cabeza. -Bien, entonces toma esto.- Tony le entregó medio bizcocho de chocolate.

-Es la mitad.

-Bruce tenía hambre y no traía lonche asi que le di un poco. Pero me pidió que te lo agradeciera.- Pepper le sonrió un poco sonrojada y ambos entraron al salón.

-Siempre es por una mujer Rogers.

Steve rodó los ojos al escuchar a Clint, cómo le encantaba el dramatismo. -Pero Virginia no es la clase de chica que usualmente busca.

-¿Crees que ya se volvió loco?

-Clint, él siempre ha estado demente. La que me preocupa es ella, podría ser contagioso.

-Alguien tiene que hablar con él. Y ya.

* * *

 _Día 8_

Tony sacaba libros de su locker cuando Steve se asomó junto a él.

-Virginia Potts. Yo estoy impresionado, incluso Clint lo está.

-Cállate Steve.

-Le debo 10 doláres a Bruce.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, él me dijo que si no era algo serio, tu dirías alguna estupidez pero que si era algo realmente serio, me dirías que me callara.

Tony casi se va para atrás. -¿Qué? ¿Serio? ¿Cómo en realmente sentir algo especial y eso? Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No le digas a nadie pero su castigo...olvídalo. Tu eres el perfecto señor Rogers, si te digo lo que hicé harás que confiese y que le diga la verdad a Pepper. Luego dejarás que tu noviecita limpie el suelo conmigo y quién sabe que más.

-¿Qué hiciste Tony?- El tono de Steve era casi de pánico, porque sabía la clase de ideas locas y sorpresivas que salían de su cerebro.

-Sólo dime que debo hacer con esto, siempre pienso en ella.

-Bueno, ella no es la clase de chica a la que le puedes crear ilusiones y luego fingir que no pasó nada. Piensa que es lo que realmente quieres de ella.

-No es sólo eso Steve, para ti es fácil, todos te quieren.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. -A ti también. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pepper no me quiere, es diferente a todas las demás y yo...no creo que quiera aceptarme.

-Creéme, va a decir que sí. Clint y yo le vimos su cara cuando le hablabas, le gusta platicar contigo.

-Maria no hace caras cursis cuando hablas con ella ¿en que basas tu experiencia?

-Tienes razón...aunque a veces arruga la nariz. Es cómo un tic. Olvídalo, tú solo sé sincero; y si te dice que no, te dejaré darme un puñetazo en frente de todos.

-Genial.

* * *

 _Día 9_

Viernes de nuevo. Cuando se levantó, tomó la decisión de ser sincero con Pepper (bueno mitad sincero). Se puso una de sus mejor camisas, dejó los tenis atrás para cambiarlos por unos zapatos, se peino e incluso se puso colonia. Cuando bajó a desayunar fue extremadamente atento con su madre e incluso con Howard. Y antes de salr, Jarvis se aseguró de que no tuviera calentura o algo por el estilo.

Durante un cambio de clase les leyó el discurso que le daría a Pepper en detención, y todos le aplaudieron. Incluso Bucky y Sam lloraron. Steve le dió todos los ánimos del mundo (porque lo último que quería era ser golpeado por Tony) y Rhodey que estaba en una academia militar en Washington llamó para apoyarlo.

Pero nada de eso sirvió, porque ahí en frente de la puerta del salón, Tony comprendió lo que era el dolor realmente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan decepcionado y tan adolorido, ni siquiera cuando su papá le negó tener ese perrito a los 7 años había sufrido tanto. Era un fracaso, sufrir fracasos con sus padres era normal hasta cierto punto para él, pero eso...eso era otra cosa, en la escuela nadie le negaba nada y ahora...

Pepper con lágrimas en los ojos dijo que no. Lo rechazó. Y a pesar de que parecía que iba a romper en llanto, Tony no entendía por qué. ¿Que no era él el que estaba sacrificando parte de si mismo para hablarle?

Totalmente derrotado, fue en búsqueda de sus amigos y el unico que entendió su dolor fue Steve. No recordaba que el unigénito Stark fuera tan bueno con su derechazo.

* * *

Viernes, noche de estudio en casa de Jane y Darcy. (En realidad la casa era de Jane, pero su amiga pasaba tanto tiempo ahi que el cuarto de Foster tenía dos camas solo en caso de que Darcy se quedara.)

Normalmente esa noche de estudio en fin de semana se convertía en maratón de Supernatural. En medio de un exorcismo, Pepper interrumpió el climax.

-Tony se declaró en frente de mí de manera muy elocuente esta tarde.

Maria pausó el capitulo y todas voltearon a ver a Virginia sorprendidas. Incluso Natasha.

-¿Y?

-Pues...dije que no.

Sus amigas asintieron pensativas. -Pero ¿qué te dijo?- Betty se veía muy interesada, y Janet abrazaba con exaltación una almohada.

-Dijo que me quería mucho y que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Que la razón por la que se levantaba por las mañanas era para verme y que yo era diferente a todas las muchachas que conocía. Dijo cosas tan lindas, que casi me hace llorar. Fue tan tierno, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo y me hizó sentir tan especial...demonios.

Maria la miró en silencio y luego suspiró hondo. -Creo que lo arruinaste.

-¡Pero tu siempre te estás quejando de él! Dices que no vale la pena.

-Pep, si te hace sentir especial, es porque tal vez tu sientes lo mismo por él. No se si lo hayas notado, pero siempre SIEMPRE mencionas a Tony.

La pelirroja hizó una cara de confusión y volteó con Jane. -¿En serio?

-En serio.- Contestaron todas al unísono.

Luego una cachetada cruzó su mejilla pecosa.

-¡Oye!

Jane sonrió con satisfacción. -Eres la chica más insensible que he conocido. Tenemos que arreglar esto ya.

-¿Y cómo?

Natasha tomó las llaves del auto y las lanzó a Darcy.

* * *

Darcy iba al volante con Natasha cómo su copiloto porque la pelirroja sabía llegar a la mansión después de tantas fiestas, y Maria también le daba indicaciones desde el asiento trasero, porque su papá usualmente la llevaba a las fiestas que la familia Stark daba en la casa para sus empleados. (Las fiestas se acabaron para Maria cuando en una cena navideña, ella y Tony explotaron una máquina de sodas durante una acalorada discusión.)

En la parte de atrás Betty y Janet se quejaban de tener que cargar junto con Jane a Pepper y a Maria.

Cuando llegaron, Virginia escuchó toda clase de exclamaciones de las chicas al ver la enorme casa de los Stark. Maria sólo se estremció al sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, esta casa siempre me ha intimidado.

-¿Sabes Pep? Deberías apurarte con Tony y si tenemos suerte, te casarás con él y nos llevarás a ese exclusivo club para ricos en las afueras de la ciudad.

-En primer lugar: detesto que tú, especificamente tú, me digas "Pep" y en segundo lugar: nadie se va a casar en el futuro cercano. Todas abajo.

Mientras descendían del carro, Darcy hizó un mohín y cruzó los brazos. -Claro, olviden mis fabulosas ideas.

Al acercarse al portón, Betty tocó el timbre que tenía un intercomunicador. Y una voz respondió del otro lado.

 _-Residencia Stark ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_

-Somos niñas exploradoras y vendemos galletas.

Pepper empujó a Betty del botón y la miró enojada. -No eches mentiras.

-Amiga, le rompiste su kokoro, Tony no te dejará pasar.

- _Y díganme ¿qué hacen unas niñas vendiendo galletas en la mitad de la noche?_

Maria sabia lo noble y bueno que era Jarvis así que tomó el mando. -Unas enemigas vendieron más que nosotras y queremos ganarles antes de mañana.

La puerta se abrió mientras las chicas esperaban pacientemente para luego cruzar la vereda que daba directo a la entradade la residencia. Al final del camino alguien giró la cerradura y delante de ellas apareció un hombre vestido con traje, chaleco y zapatos negros. En sus manos traía lo que parecía ser una toalla para cocina.

El hombre las miró con seriedad y algo de fastidio. -Sabía que mentían. ¿Por qué me molesto en tratar con ustedes?

Jarvis movió la puerta para cerrarla pero un pie lo detuvo. -Jarvis, necesitamos ayuda.

El mayordomo miró a Maria por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente la reconoció. -Maria Hill. Vaya que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Bueno pues, esta persona- Betty empujó hacia delante a Pepper en contra de su voluntad- le rompió el corazón a Tony y venimos a arreglarlo.

Jarvis suspiró y rodó sus ojos. Parecía que los dramas del joven Stark eran algo frecuente en su casa, porque no oculto su cansancio de tener que lidiar con ellas.

-Claro, pasen. Normalmente vienen a quejarse de que él les rompe los corazones. Tomen asiento y Anthony bajará en un momento.

Las chicas se acomodaron en la sala y se dejaron caer en un enorme sillón de piel mientras admiraban la elegante decoración del lugar.

-Lo que haría con un espacio cómo éste.

Jarvis escuchó el comentario de Jane y las miró algo aterrado. -Señorita Hill, nada de desastres. Por favor.

Maria asintió, y aun dudando dejarlas solas, el mayordomo subió las escaleras gritando el nombre de Tony.

-Esta casa es enorme. ¿Cuántas avispas cabrian aqui?

-No Janet. Esos insectos no pertenecen al mundo.

-Aún recuerdo la última fiesta aquí. Colocaron una rampa en esas escaleras y luego nos tirabamos con colchones. Imaginen eso, Tony gasto su mesada en 20 colchones. ¿Cuánto dinero creen que sea?

-Tal vez los saco de la basura Nat.

-Eres una aguafiestas Hill.

-¿Por qué tu vienes a sus fiestas y el resto de nosotras no?- En la pregunta de Betty habia algo de envidia porque incluso Bruce era invitado, pero la unica de ellas que asistía era Natasha.

-Porque tengo sentido de elegancia ylógica. Además diferencia de ustedes, excepto Pepper, no soy una antisocial amante de insectos, tonterías o estupidos programas de televisión.

-Bueno Romanoff, la próxima vez que quieras ir a nuestras sesiones de Supernatural, no serás invitada.

-Darcy, nunca recibo tus invitaciones. Sé lo que pasa, porque lo sé todo y lo veo todo.

Darcy, Janet y Maria miraron a Natasha asustadas y fue necesario que Pepper las tranquilizara.

-No las perturbes por favor. ¡Jane no toques el florero!

-No hice nada.

-Siéntate Foster.

-Si Foster. Si rompes algo tu noviecito lo pagará.- Las chicas voltearon al final de la escalera en la planta alta y encontraron a Tony con los brazos cruzados. Y a Jarvis detrás de él. De no haber sido por la situación, Maria y Natasha hubieran soltado una carcajada porque el millonario estaba en pijamas y con una bata café encima.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí con tus amigas?- El tono de Tony sonaba muy ofendido mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a ellas.

-Tony, sólo quiero...

-Dice que lo siente muchisimo y que si le das otra oportunidad te aceptará con todo el cariño del mundo. La única condición es que nos lleves constantemente a ese club de ricos en la...- Darcy se calló cuando Pepper le dió un codazo y la hizó a un lado.

-Las dejé venir, porque YO sería la que hablaría. Tony lamento mucho mi actitud de esta tarde. Nunca quise herirte.

-¿Y por qué dijiste que no?

-Porque...¡Mirate! Sólo piensas en ti mismo, sólo te preocupa tu persona y nunca haces nada por tus amigos. Yo no puedo estar con alguien que es egoista y que no me tratará cómo merezco.

-¿Y acaso eres menos egoista? Sólo estás pensando en lo que tu mereces, pero no piensas en lo que yo merezco. ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho!

-¿Y qué has hecho Tony Stark?

Jane y Janet se sonrieron. -Esto se pone interesante.

-No tienes idea. ¡No imaginas lo dificil que fue mantener todo escondido del director, conseguir la sal y poder abrir el casillero de Amora y de Bobbi cuando no estaban viendo y peor aún tuve que pagarle a Ivan Vanko para que interviniera las cámaras! ¡Y todo hubiera sido un desastre, si Darcy no se hubiera parado ahi y...-

Tony se interrumpio, y las miró aterrorizado mientras se cubría la boca. -Ups, eso no estaba planeado.

Darcy se lanzó encima de Tony, y Jarvis tuvo que calmar la situación y los gritos, haciendo que las chicas tomaron asiento de un lado y Tony del otro. Con el mayordomo de mediador.

-Muy bien ¿qué fue esa confesión Tony?

Stark se encogió con temor y bajo la mirada. -Tal vez inculpe de lo de la sal a Darcy y a Pepper...

-¡Maldito! ¿Sabes cuántos reportes tengo hasta ahora?

Jarvis le indicó a Darcy con un gesto que se callara. -¿Y por qué fue eso?

-Porque...porque quería ver a Pepper y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Acaso fue por eso que me lanzaste lodo aquélla vez cuando teníamos 6?

-Fue idea de Clint y creí que resultaría.

Jarvis rodó los ojos fastidiado, porque para ser un genio, Tony hacía muchas estupideces. Pero ironicamente, Pepper estaba sonriendo.

Y Maria, Janet e incluso Tony estaban sorprendidos de ello.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Por su culpa nos castigaron!

Darcy estaba muy enojada, pero eso no le importó, solo mantuvo su sonrisa y se la contagió a Tony. -Si, tal vez. Pero estoy segura que le dirá la verdad al director ¿verdad Tony?

Contento de no recibir un regaño por parte de Pepper, asintió con energía. -¿Eso significa que si?

Pepper negó con la cabeza. -No, de aqui a un año demuestrame que realmente puedes ser bueno conmigo y te daré mi respuesta.

-Pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte.

-Prometo ser buena y linda contigo.

-No necesitas esforzarte mucho.

Jarvis sonrió satisfecho, pero Darcy no estaba tan feliz. -¿Ya puedo golpearlo?

* * *

 **Este esta más largo, pero queria terminarlo :)  
**

 **probablemente continue esto, tenia planeado una historia parte de esta, pero cómo soy una floja lo agregaré aqui hihihihih**

 **disfruten su dia y CIVIL WAR :)**


End file.
